


Invitation

by RbnSS



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, M/M, Michael is being Michael and Trevor is being Trevor, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Pining, Post-North Yankton, Unrequited Love, Wedding, watch this become a series (jk haha......ha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RbnSS/pseuds/RbnSS
Summary: It's 1998 and Michael is getting married, and Trevor is the one sending him off.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Invitation

The paper, its edges now stained with the grime from his fingers, was a warm peach color, with intricate floral designs inside the corners. The raised lettering had him starring blankly, the letters not clicking together in a way that made sense. He leaned an elbow on the counter and rubbed his forehead, rereading the very feminine font for the third time.

_'You're Invited!_

__

_Amanda & Michael would like to invite you to an Evening Reception to celebrate their wedding on Saturday 20th July. 12 PM SHARP. _

__

_Please RSVP before June 1st.'_

He's not sure why the ever loving God Michael would leave this for him, without even waking him up first to let him know he had returned. Trevor had been there listening to Michael's shitty soap opera of a life for years now. He knew when the fucking wedding was happening. The strippers he'd fuck knew when it was happening. It'd been weighing on his mind and tormenting him since Michael first hinted at throwing one. It was a bloody deadline, a doomsday clock, each day a missed opportunity to convince him to drop the facade.

He smoldered with resentment, crumpling the invite and hurling it against the hotel's wall. It scraped and dropped with an unsatisfying fall. 

Later that day he would ask Lester if he got one as well, and he would inform Trevor that Amanda had dropped them off that morning on behalf of Michael. He's not sure how she figured out where they were staying, which made Lester agitated- Michael shouldn't be so loose lipped on their whereabouts with anyone, even family. Trevor only fumed, making a few violent advances on some of the hotel's property before eventually leaving for a drive full of needles and cough syrup. Fuck Amanda. She was gloating as if she won. 

-

**July 20th, Saturday. 12:36.**

The church was tall and browbeating in the way churches always were, with large stained glass windows and thick walls composed of hard stone. The lawn was green and vibrant, brightened by the sun carrying high in the clear skies, birds flying in perfectly structured echelons just across it. It sounded more like the devil's doorbell than it did wedding bells, and yet they rang proudly, loud enough to be heard from the busy parking lot.

It's all Amanda's people; her mother, grandparents, sisters and cousins, a line of strippers and even some of their pimps. He knew already that Michael's family was small and rather aloof- for good reasons. His mother, however, would be here, including his uncle and aunt and two nephews, driving all the way from the outskirts of Carcer City in their dingy little car. Never the most supportive mother, her arrival made this day ever tenser. Straight from the get-go, he hadn't made the best impression with Mrs. Townley. She was stern and cowardly from what he could tell, and Trevor was the kind of man you would hope and pray to God your son would never meet. All the more reasons for him not to go, except that Michael asked him to, so he does. 

It took a pathetic amount of time to find an empty lot, and when he broke one of the rearview mirrors of a small vehicle while squeezing into one of them, he made sure to wield his door open, effectively denting another just to make a point. Naturally, Lester tagged out of this one despite having been to the bachelor party, which was essentially a typical Tuesday night consisting of sad strippers, hard drugs, and tempting of alcohol poisoning with the same old Michael Townley. 

Lester had been researching one of the banks nearby- a pretty safe in the back, low security, in and out. The odds were looking incredibly good before they ultimately scrapped it. The wedding was just too close, both in place and time. It would have to be done after the wedding and Amanda would never have it. Yet another perfectly good thing she ruined this week.

Trevor marked his territory with a thick wad of spit onto the gray pavement and a confident strunt. He wore a very snug suit from six years ago and even showered the night before. There were flowers hung up with white ribbon and alabaster sculptures of semi-nude angels watching him as he made his way up the stairs as if they knew just how much this man didn't belong in a church. The decor was all so peppy and loud, and just what Amanda would love and Michael would pay for. A big, loud, happy wedding.

He entertains the idea of ripping some of the flowers down or vandalizing a statue. Or just taking a piss in one of the dense bushes by the doorway to make a statement. Or maybe he should just find Michael and run. Run as fast as two professional bank robbers could. 

The entire day was surreal. None of this was like him- it wasn't like either of them. Trevor knew he shouldn't be entertaining it by playing dress up, should have never allowed the delusion to get this far. He should have had a plan B prepared, one that aids Michael in escaping this terribly hollow and ill-fitting fate, but somewhere along the line he just assumed and hoped Michael would come to his senses himself, realize just this once he was way over his head. He had brought it up before when he and Amanda started getting their rocks off and several times after he had regretfully announced Amanda's unexpected pregnancy. But Michael always had this ugly hole inside him, a black hole that can only take and take, unable to be satisfied. The more it takes, the more it needs, devouring himself in the process. It'll take your money, your body, your blood. It'll take a pill and a drink. It'll drown rivers. He's a black hole, and once you're in, there's no end in sight. It's just _Michael, Michael, Michael._ Whoever the hell Michael would even be after this. 

It's too late now. 

The doors deliver a loud creaking noise as he finally pushes them open, and he immediately felt more out of place. The guests, sitting neatly in rows, turn their heads back to see who finally arrived, one of them going as far as to stand up. The tall windows cast a warm fairytale light onto the alter where Michael stood, wearing nothing less than a very traditional tuxedo, clean-shaven and hair sleeked back. Trevor forwent the instructions and strode down the red carpet himself, ignoring the quizzical glances in his direction until he quickly asserted himself behind Michael. He looked like a prince. 

"You weren't going to start without your best man, were you?" He muttered, his head hovering over his shoulder. Three other men stood behind him, none of them he's sure either of them recognizes. 

"Oh, thank god you're here," Michael whispers back, almost leaning into him as well. He can smell the mint on his breath, the gentle scent of shampoo, the cologne on his suit. Michael always had a way of putting himself together, as if he was born to be admired, but the extra effort doesn't go unnoticed. Trevor didn't bother reading into it. This whole wedding was a sham; it was all make believe. This was still his Michael, even if he was dressing a little perkier. "Don't worry, you're not the only one running late."

"Maybe she ditched, finally got some sense knocked into her," Trevor cleared his throat, his mouth more parched than usual. "These fruity decorations look like shit, by the way."

"Ha ha. Wait till you see the reception," He replied, and Trevor watched the corners of his mouth turn up fondly. What the hell was he so happy about? Trevor felt himself scowl and diverted his gaze. He was practically glowing. 

"Right, yeah, about that," He nonchalantly inspected his nails, not too impressed with the dirt or something tucked underneath them, "I might not stay that long."

Michael notably dimmed, his shoulders slumping as if his soul just fell back into his body, weighing him down. As if, for a second, he remembered who they were and exactly what this wasn't. "Oh."

Trevor didn't mind the loss of energy. Michael should feel bad. He should be fully present to see it for what it is- a funeral for his manhood. And for everything else. 

"Well, thank you for coming anyway. Seriously, T, I appreciate that." Michael tilted his head more towards Trevor, before wrinkling his nose and asking in a hushed murmur, "Have you been drinking?"

Trevor snorted mirthlessly at that. Oh yes, he's had a few, how would he survive this without it? "This is a party, isn't it? And I just know your stingy ass won't be providing." At the last second Trevor gave Michael a discreet squeeze. 

"Christ, T-" Michael lowered his voice again, forcing a fake, gritted smile to anyone who may have been watching. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Five minutes later the chapel's doors open for a second time, and all the guests promptly rise to their feet. The princess of this fairytale had finally arrived and he could feel the atmosphere shift into something else. The woman wore a white veil over her head, her face a delicate mirage. She carried herself gracefully, her eloquent figure and curves emphasized in her shimmering mermaid wedding dress as she paced herself up the aisle, where his Michael was waiting.

There she was, future Mrs. Townley.

The soft melody of love played. The priest said a few words before Michael started his vows, in which he recites his lines, then delivers a corny joke that receives a good chuckle and Trevor chokes out a laugh so forced the church falls silent for a beat. Michael finally closed it with an "I love you, baby," and the audience coos. Amanda returned with her own, short and sweet and just as deadly. She was glowing as well, warm and adoring and perhaps even happy as they both held each other's hands. At this moment Trevor envied her most- he knew what it felt like to finally hold his complete attention, the man that can have anything, choosing you over it all in that moment. It's rewarding in a way it has no right to be. And when it's gone you wonder, what did you do wrong? Was Trevor too much today? Was his mind too eroded with meth this morning? Did he look too disgusting? Was he too honest again? 

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" 

Michael never stopped looking at her and neither did she. He wished he could know what Michael was seeing that Trevor wasn't. Maybe he was seeing black and white, stage lights and a camera rolling, focusing on him and only him. Maybe it was the story of a simple man, living a clean and docile lifestyle with two kids and the barking kind, and a white picket fence to keep Trevor out. Maybe she was never a starving stripper, nor he a lowly convict. Maybe if everyone's eyes weren't on them, they wouldn't have to hide how miserable they were. 

Trevor stood close enough to still inhale the gentle aroma of his cologne, close enough to pull him in. That should mean something. Trevor was his best man, always had been since the day they banded together, and yet Michael was only watching her, hungry for all the stars reflecting in those big doe eyes.

"Will you bring out the best in them, share their happiest moments, and offer comfort and counsel in times of hardship?"

It was the black hole, always the black hole, devouring each wedding ribbon and flower pedal. Pulling Amanda into deep tides she'll never be able to escape from. Trevor was nothing like Michael in that regard. He didn't pull, he had always been the push. He was the one who lost, who chased away anyone who came near. Arm's length away was nothing new to him.

"If any of you can show a just cause as to why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace." 

When they kissed it was Michael who deepened it, put his arms around her, and took.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a little bit so instead of finishing my other Michael/Trevor story (u can check it out after if you want) I decided to write this one shot instead. Let me know what you think, Kudos keep me alive and well


End file.
